proposal
by rabstains
Summary: melamar yoo kiyeon itu butuh modal besar. / monsta x fic, wonho x fem!kihyun, implied shownu x fem!minhyuk, special cameos from 17 and baby!changkyun / domestic!au


_proposal_ **–** a story made by showhyuked

 _(any character appearing here isn't mine, they're their representative companies')_

 _warn: lowercase, typos, not eyd-beta-ed_ _, genderswitch!kihyun (kiyeon), minhyuk (minhye), jeonghan and 17's jisoo_

* * *

melamar yoo kiyeon itu butuh modal besar.

meskipun bukan berarti shin hoseok tidak bisa memenuhinya. apa yang diminta nyonya yoo? tas _prada_? parfum _dior_ keluaran terbaru? apa yang diminta tuan yoo? _lamborghini_? shin hoseok bisa memenuhinya.

yang tidak bisa ia penuhi hanya satu, modal keberanian. itu yang shin hoseok tidak punya.

* * *

 **#1 – jujur saja**

lee minhye menguap bosan, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu hyunwoo. sudah jam 10 malam dan hoseok tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan apartemen mereka.

"kau tinggal jujur saja pada kiyeon, apa susahnya?" televisi di ruang tengah sudah diabaikan, gelas-gelas bekas minuman berkarbonasi tergeletak begitu saja. minhye menggeliat, memindahkan kepalanya ke pangkuan hyunwoo.

"tentu saja susah." ujar hoseok. dulu ia pernah bercita-cita untuk menikah muda, tapi setelah benar-benar merasakan asam garam kehidupan, pernikahan jadi prioritas ke 39821398298392, entah berapa.

"hyunwoo melakukan hal yang tidak romantis dan aku menerimanya." balas minhye pelik, memainkan jemari hyunwoo yang berpindah mengelus surainya. "itu karena kau berselera rendah."

minhye melempar bantal ke arah hoseok, menggumam seperti 'bocah sialan' dan 'mati saja kau' juga 'semoga kau mandul dan ditinggal kiyeon' yang segera dihentikan karena hyunwoo mencuri ciuman singkat di bibirnya dan—"tolong jangan lakukan hal dewasa di depan mataku, aku masih perawan."

"aku rasa kiyeon tidak butuh hal mewah, cukup jujur saja." hyunwoo menimpali, mengelus surai pirang minhye yang baru saja diwarnai ulang dari warna awalnya. gadis di pangkuannya melempar tatapan 'apa-yang-kukatakan-memang-benar' dan makin bergelung nyaman di pelukan hyunwoo.

"bagaimana kau bisa benar-benar yakin?" hoseok memutuskan untuk mengabaikan cibiran minhye, lebih fokus terhadap hyunwoo dan mencoba untuk tidak melihat gumpalan rambut pirang di pelukan pria tersebut. "ini yoo kiyeon yang kita bicarakan, bukan lee minhye."

"sialan kau." hyunwoo tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung minhye. "hyunwoo mantan pacar kiyeon, ingat? kalau tidak, matilah. berarti kau memang tidak ingat ketika kau memarahiku hanya karena hyunwoo berpacaran denganku."

"masa lalu hanya masa lalu, lee minhye."

"tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau pecundang yang ingin menikahi kiyeon."

"seperti yang dikatakan minhye, aku cukup kenal kiyeon. dari kecil ia memang suka pada orang jujur daripada orang yang material." sanggah hyunwoo menenangkan kedua belah pihak yang kini tengah bertengkar. hoseok dan minhye memang gemar berdebat.

"ibunya yang material." dengus hoseok meremehkan, merinding mengingat ketika kiyeon menyuruhnya menemani ibunya berbelanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di singapura.

"aturan ke 3 dari 250 aturan wajib melamar kekasih, hoseok. jangan pernah membicarakan keluarga calon suami/istri."

"peduliku."

minhye tertawa meremehkan, mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka pria tersebut. "tentu saja pedulimu, ini yoo kiyeon yang kita bicarakan. yoo kiyeon yang jagoan kimia, yoo kiyeon yang di tahun pertamanya sudah ditaksir oleh satu sekolah. yoo kiyeon putri kesayangan tuan dan nyonya yoo, apa yang kau harapkan?"

"ya tapi kau tidak perlu membentakku."

hoseok ini sedikit sensitif sepertinya, minhye tidak _membentak_ pria itu sama sekali.

"oh ayolah, _grow_ _up_ , kau harus melamar kiyeon sebelum kami bulan madu."

shin hoseok berulang kali berpikir kenapa bisa ia berteman dengan makhluk abstrak seperti lee minhye—dan suaminya.

* * *

 **#2 – sedikit peka**

"kiyeon marah."

"oh, bukan berita baru."

saat ini ia sengaja kabur dari meeting setelah menyerahkan tugasnya pada sang sekretaris—" _bayaranmu kugandakan, junghan."_ —dan langsung menuju kafe kecil milik seokmin—adik minhye. ia tidak biasa datang kemari, tapi ketika ia melakukannya, itu pasti: 1) permintaan perintah minhye atau; 2) ia sedang suntuk dan bertengkar hebat dengan kiyeon. atau keduanya.

hoseok menggerutu. berteman dengan minhye memang membuat kesabarannya khusus untuk gadis ini bertambah 500 kali lipat. "kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku."

"begini, hoseok. ada saatnya ketika tamparan lebih berefek daripada belaian." jawab minhye santai, menyeruput _cappuccino-_ nya.

"pernah mempraktekkannya pada hyunwoo?"

"diam. dasar mesum. jadi, apa yang dikatakan kiyeon padamu?"

meskipun modelnya serabutan begini, minhye sangat _concern_ terhadap pasangan ini. tambahan fakta bahwa hoseok, _sayang sekali_ , adalah sahabatnya sejak ia mengenakan popok.

"dia bilang dia sudah bosan dengan hubungan yang begitu-begitu saja."

"dia ingin selingkuh." ujar minhye asal, menyendok potongan kecil _opera cake_ yang mulai berkeringat.

hoseok menghela nafas, menyeruput kopi arabica seduhan pegawai seokmin. "kuharap hyunwoo tidak selingkuh darimu deh, tapi, seriusan, apa sih maksud kiyeon? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, dan ketika aku bertanya, dia malah mendengus, menghajarku dengan bantal, dan pergi. apa coba maksudnya?"

"kau benar-benar orang bodoh, maksudku, kau menjabat sebagai direktur redaksi," minhye meletakkan sendok kuenya, menyeruput lagi _cappuccino_ -nya dan sedikit mengernyit karena rasa pahit dari minuman tersebut. "tapi tidak bisa membaca perlakuan kiyeon?"

"kiyeon berbeda dengan hasil cetakan."

"dia sama terbukanya seperti hasil cetakan." minhye sok bijak, tapi tidak asal ceplos. kiyeon memang seperti itu. "kau yang terlalu buta."

"maksudku, hey, kalau misalnya kiyeon benar-benar ingin selingkuh, aku melakukan hal yang benar kan? aku melarangnya." hoseok berkilah cepat, kembali meminum kopi arabica-nya. minhye memandanginya dengan sinis, dan entah kenapa mengingatkan dirinya dengan kucing peliharaan kiyeon.

"tidak ada orang yang minta izin untuk selingkuh."

"oh, oke. aku akui bahwa aku memang sangat nol soal percintaan, tapi aku benar-benar _clueless_ soal kiyeon."

minhye menghela nafas panjang, berbicara soal kiyeon dengan hoseok adalah hal yang melelahkan, karena dia memang tidak peka. "dia ingin dilamar, puas kau?"

'pasti dia akan bilang soal pernikahan bukan hal mudah, bla bla bla' gerutu minhye dalam hati, kesal.

"pernikahan itu bukan hal mudah."

nah, benar kan?

"memang tidak ada yang bilang pernikahan itu hal yang mudah," minhye menghela nafas, mengecek jamnya dan memanggil salah seorang pegawai seokmin. "karena kiyeon merasa kau cocok untuknya, makanya ia memintamu untuk melamarnya."

* * *

 **#3 – aku lelah**

kiyeon melepas _blazer_ yang ia kenakan. pekerjaan kantor membuat bahunya terasa pegal dan kaku. kalau tidak salah, sabtu ini ia libur, mungkin sedikit spa tidak akan mengganggu rutinitasnya.

hoseok belum pulang, padahal ini sudah pukul lima. sesibuk apakah seorang direktur redaksi sampai pukul lima sore pekerjaannya belum tuntas? bukannya kiyeon berprasangka buruk, ia cukup takut kalau hoseok berselingkuh, mengingat tunangannya itu memang suka bermain mata.

tunangan? ah iya, mereka sudah bertunangan. musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu.

kadang ia iri pada minhye. gadis itu tentu bukan gadis biasa meskipun keluarganya pas-pasan. cantik, ramah, pandai bergaul, bertalenta, lucu, imut, menarik, dan segalanya. segala yang tidak dimiliki oleh kiyeon. kiyeon bukan orang ramah, bahkan kakaknya cukup kaget ketika ia diberitahu bahwa adiknya masuk bagian HRD.

minhye menikah dua bulan yang lalu, dengan hyunwoo. mereka mengadakan pesta pernikahan sederhana, tapi kiyeon berani bersumpah minhye dan hyunwoo terlihat sangat sempurna saat itu. minhye mengenakan hanbok khusus untuk pernikahan, hyunwoo juga, dan mereka terlihat seperti raja dan permaisuri dinasti joseon.

kadang kiyeon mendambakan pernikahan seperti itu.

kiyeon tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan masalah pernikahan, apalagi karir hoseok yang tengah meningkat. ia tidak ingin mengganggu pria itu. pekerjaannya sendiri sudah cukup melilit, kiyeon merasa pria itu tidak ingin diganggu akan hal-hal sepele macam _pernikahan_.

tangannya meraih ponsel di saku roknya, mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk dari hoseok.

nihil, tidak ada.

kiyeon menghela nafasnya pasrah, mencoba menghubungi nomor hoseok namun nomor diseberang tidak menjawab.

 _silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'beep'—_

"hoseok-ah…" iya, hoseok memang lebih tua, tapi kiyeon benci memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan ' _oppa_ ', "cepatlah pulang, aku membeli _scallop_ , kita bisa membuat sup _scallop_. kudengar kau ingin makan _scallop_ …" bohong besar, hoseok tidak pernah bilang ia ingin dimasakkan apa. dia lebih sering makan diluar. "jadi… uhh…" kiyeon menghela nafas, tangannya secara tidak sengaja menggosok pelupuk matanya yang mulai berair, "cepatlah pulang… aku… uh… mencintaimu."

panggilan diputus. kiyeon melempar ponselnya ke tengah kasur. sudah berapa lama hoseok tidak menemaninya tidur? menggeleng pelan, kiyeon melepas kemeja kerjanya. mungkin berendam akan meluruskan pikiran penatnya.

yang tidak kiyeon ketahui, hoseok sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen sejak saat wanita itu menutup pintu di depannya.

* * *

 **#4 – baby talks**

minhye hamil, dan kandungannya berusia 2 bulan.

berita bahagia ini disampaikan oleh seokmin, yang secara terburu-buru menelepon kiyeon dan hoseok—pukul 4 pagi. hoseok, hanya mengucapkan selamat, lalu pergi tidur kembali. oya, omong-omong, hoseok pulang tepat ketika kiyeon mengeluarkan scallop beku dari kulkas. mereka benar-benar memasak sup scallop dan tertidur setelah menonton _American Pie_ — _blame_ hoseok. untungnya hoseok bisa mengontrol diri—lebih tepatnya kiyeon memaksa hoseok untuk tidak melakukannya karena besok kiyeon akan memimpin _meeting_.

"minhye hamil? syukurlah. hyunwoo pasti sangat bahagia, ia memang bercita-cita jadi ayah di usia 25 tahun."

"begitulah, _noona_!" seokmin tertawa kecil. sayup-sayup kiyeon bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari seberang. sepertinya keluarga besar minhye dan hyunwoo sedang berkumpul—pada pukul 4 pagi. "aku tidak pernah melihat hyunwoo-hyung sebahagia itu. kami semua khawatir wajahnya akan robek akibat banyak tersenyum— _well_ , minhye- _noona_ memang sedikit syok tapi ia sudah tertawa sekarang."

"baguslah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, seokmin," kiyeon menguap, melirik jam _digital_ yang terpasang di dinding, "aku akan menutup telponnya."

"oh, tentu saja. maaf noona, selamat _pagi_. selamat tidur."

panggilan diputuskan. kiyeon menyambungkan handphone-nya dengan charger yang sudah terpasang di stopkontak. mengantuk begini, kiyeon masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan seokmin. jadi… minhye sudah hamil?

kiyeon menarik laci meja nakas di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah balok kecil yang sudah ia simpan sejak lama. dua garis merah, _positif_.

hoseok belum tahu.

hoseok belum tahu bahwa kiyeon juga mengandung. usia kandungannya sudah mencapai dua minggu.

mengingat reaksi hoseok tadi, kiyeon jadi ragu untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada tunangannya. hoseok pasti akan menggubris hal ini, dan lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya. jabatan direktur redaksi yang diraih hoseok dari nol pasti lebih penting daripada hal ini.

kiyeon menghela nafas, mengelus perut datarnya. instingnya mengatakan sesuatu membalas elusannya. apakah bayinya baik-baik saja? apakah ia bisa bernafas dengan baik? apakah nutrisi yang diraih kiyeon juga didapat bayinya?

apakah bayinya tahu bahwa, saat ini, _ayahnya tidak mengenalnya_.

"selamat tidur, sayang. berbaik hatilah pada _mama_."

kiyeon memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencapai pulau mimpi.

tanpa mengetahui bahwa hoseok belum terlelap, alias ia mendengar semuanya.

* * *

 **#5 – reveal**

harusnya pagi itu jadi pagi yang damai, setidaknya itu yang hoseok harapkan.

setelah kiyeon tertidur, ia tidak dapat tertidur. ia masih memikirkan tentang apa yang dikatakan kiyeon— _anak_. bukan hanya hyunwoo dan minhye, ia dan kiyeon akan memiliki anak. anak, buah hati, segala sesuatu yang diinginkan setiap pasangan yang sudah menikah.

kemudian pikiran ini menghantamnya seperti palu godam. mereka belum menikah, dan kiyeon hamil di luar nikah. apakah kiyeon siap? apakah ia siap? apakah ia sanggup memikul tanggung jawab seorang ayah?

hoseok bisa jadi masih berusia 25 tahun, tapi ia mengaku ia belum mapan. uangnya bisa jadi lebih banyak daripada hyunwoo, tapi ia belum matang. ia belum siap memikul tanggung jawab seorang kepala keluarga, suami, dan ayah sekaligus.

kiyeon sudah terbangun sejak 25 menit yang lalu. saat ini, istri—ah, ralat. _tunangan_ —nya sedang mandi. hoseok bergeser ke tempat tidur bagian kiyeon, membuka laci meja nakas di sebelah kanannya dan— _itu dia_.

 _testpack_ tidak selalu akurat, hoseok meyakini dirinya karena mantan kekasihnya pernah mengadu bahwa hoseok menghamilinya, yang ternyata hanya gurauan. tapi hoseok mempercayai kiyeon, ditambah dengan surat keterangan dokter bahwa nona yoo kiyeon, usia 24 tahun, tengah mengandung selama 2 minggu.

hoseok meringis, harusnya marga ' _yoo'_ itu ditulis ' _shin'_ , dan nona bukanlah panggilan tepat untuk kiyeon. harusnya disitu tertulis nyonya shin kiyeon, namun sekali lagi hoseok harus tertawa miris akan sikap pengecutnya.

 _kau bahkan tidak berani melamarnya, kau bahkan sudah bertunangan selama hampir 4 tahun._

"hoseok? apa yang kau… lakukan?"

kiyeon sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. tubuhnya—tidak terlalu kurus seperti minhye, dan tidak terlalu sintal seperti hyojung—dibalut kimono mandi bernuansa pastel. bila keadaannya normal, mungkin hoseok akan merasa terangsang tapi saat ini, ia merasa seperti ketahuan berselingkuh ketika kenyataannya hoseok tidak berasalah. tidak ada yang bersalah.

"ini… apa, kiyeonie? kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku— dengar, tidak perlu takut, kiyeonie. ceritakan semuanya, aku tidak akan marah."

sulit rasanya mengatakan hal ini. hoseok sendiri masih merasa takut dan cemas. tapi ia tidak akan marah, dan kiyeon harusnya bisa tenang. ia ingin memeluk wanita itu, menenangkannya, tapi kiyeon sendiri tampak ketakutan. matanya berkaca-kaca.

"ho-hoseok… aku…" "katakan saja, kiyeoni. tidak perlu takut."

"a-aku… kau tahu sendiri, aku hamil… 2 minggu… aku juga tidak tahu mengapa— tolong jangan tanya kenapa," tambah kiyeon cepat-cepat ketika hoseok terlihat ingin memprotesnya, karena kiyeon tidak ingin siapapun, apapun, menyelanya. "aku terlambat menstruasi, dan aku sedikit cemas jadi aku meminta _testpack_ minhye dan hasilnya—seperti yang kau lihat—positif. aku awalnya tidak percaya, kita berdua tahu bahwa _testpack_ itu tidak akurat. kemudian aku pergi ke ginekologis dan… hasilnya seperti yang ada di tanganmu."

kiyeon terlihat seperti ia habis melakukan lari marathon 42 km dalam waktu tempuh 15 menit. tubuhnya bergetar, dan hoseok, sekuat apapun hatinya meneriakinya untuk memeluk wanita itu, tidak dapat bergerak.

ia benar-benar seorang ayah sekarang. dan bila nyonya yoo tahu, maka tidak ada jalan lain selain menikahi kiyeon.

bukannya hoseok tidak ingin menikahi kiyeon; ia sangat ingin menikahi wanita itu. menjadikannya sebagai bagian dari hidupnya, mengganti marganya menjadi shin dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di bawah pemeliharaan kiyeon. tapi… bila kiyeon berpikir bahwa ia menikahinya karena kiyeon mengandung anaknya, maka itu salah besar. hoseok mencintainya, dan hoseok tidak keberatan menikahi kiyeon yang mengandung anaknya.

"kau sudah tahu semua yang kau harus tahu… sekarang, bisakah kau keluar? aku harus ganti."

kiyeon tidak pernah menyuruh hoseok keluar kamar ketika ia berganti pakaian. dan hoseok tahu, hal itu berarti satu.

mereka akan menjauh; semakin menjauh.

* * *

 **#6 – help**

"kiyeon?!"

hoseok harus membekap ibu muda itu untuk menahan agar suaranya tidak kemana-mana. sebetulnya tidak begitu berpengaruh, karena _café_ seokmin sedang sepi. ia memang meminta sesi curhat khusus pada minhye dan hyunwoo—karena ia pikir hyunwoo akan mengerti dirinya. hyunwoo bisa memberikan nasihat-nasihat jitu untuk hoseok, meskipun keadaan mereka berdua jelas-jelas berbeda.

"aku tidak tahu aku harus merespon apa, hoseok. maksudku, bagus sekali kiyeon hamil namun— kalian bahkan belum menikah! kau belum melakukan lamaran! apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya dan ibunya, hoseok?!"

hyunwoo harus mengelus lembut bahu istrinya untuk menenangkannya. lagipula, suatu masalah tidak akan selesai bila satu pihak tidak tenang, dalam kasus ini, minhye contohnya. istrinya mudah terbakar emosinya, dan itu akan berakibat buruk pada kandungannya.

"aku tahu, maka dari itu aku minta saran pada kalian." ucap hoseok frustrasi, mengacak-acak surainya gemas. mukanya panas kena uap kopi yang dipesankan hyunwoo.

"saranku masih sama, hoseok. kau harus melamarnya secepatnya." ujar minhye, yang saat ini menyeruput earl grey yang dipesankan hyunwoo untuknya. hoseok melempar tatapan putus asa pada hyunwoo.

hyunwoo mengangkat bahu. "apa yang kau takutkan, hoseok? kiyeon hamil anakmu, dan itu jadi alasan lain untuk menikahinya, bukan?"

"aku tidak ingin kiyeon menganggap aku _melamarnya_ karena dia _mengandung_ _anakku_."

minhye menghela nafas, meraih tangan hoseok dan mencengkramnya. "aku kenal kiyeon, dia tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu." namun hoseok menggeleng.

"kiyeon— kami—"

"kalian berjauhan, benar?" tebak hyunwoo. hoseok mengangguk, lalu menelengkupkan kepalanya di meja café.

"bagaimana bisa?!" minhye geram. menjadi ibu hamil membuat simpatinya pada sesame wanita meningkat tinggi sekali.

"aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. aku harus memastikan bahwa cincin pesananku sudah jadi, begitupula dengan gaun pernikahan kiyeon." hoseok tidak berkilah, memang itulah yang ia kerjakan akhir-akhir ini.

namun minhye mengernyitkan alisnya, seakan tidak setuju. "hal itu memang bagus, kau sudah bersiap-siap, tapi bagaimana bila kiyeon memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu?"

hoseok pusing mendadak, kepalanya seperti dihantam palu, sekali lagi.

" _you have to settle it down_ , hoseok. tidak ada untungnya kau menyiapkan semuanya bila kalian berjauhan." saran hyunwoo. minhye mengangguk, kini memainkan sendok tehnya.

"terimakasih sarannya."

hyunwoo menyodorkan teh miliknya yang masih mengepul. "minum ini. ocha akan menenangkan pikiranmu. dan, saranku, kau harus lebih perhatian pada kiyeon. itulah yang harusnya dilakukan oleh seorang ayah."

* * *

 **#7 – settling it down**

"kiyeon, kemari sebentar."

kiyeon tidak mendengarnya, atau pura-pura tidak mendengar. ia meletakkan _stiletto_ —sejak kapan wanita hamil diperbolehkan pakai _stiletto_ —yang ia pakai di rak sepatu, dan berjalan seakan-akan hoseok tidak pernah ada di apartemen itu. hoseok harus menahan pergelangan tangan wanita itu supaya ia yakin kiyeon mendengarnya dengan jelas.

wanita itu menolak memandangnya langsung di matanya. hoseok sudah memprediksi hal ini.

" _let's settle things between us_." kiyeon menghela nafas, mengangguk paksa tahu bahwa ia kalah sebelum perang. "if you insist."

hoseok harus menarik paksa lengan kiyeon dan mendudukkannya di sofa. kiyeon tidak ingin menurutinya, dan hoseok sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bercanda.

"soal kehamilanmu, aku tidak marah." mungkin hoseok membuka percakapan kali ini terlalu kuat, salahnya juga. ia hanya ingin kiyeon mengerti. dan ia ingin menyelesaikan hal ini secepatnya. "aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

kiyeon masih menolak memandangnya. "silahkan."

"aku ingin melamarmu sejak lama, yoo kiyeon." hoseok menghela nafas. oke, ini terdengar sangat absurd. kiyeon mendengus, kini sudah menatap hoseok sekaligus mengangkat satu alisnya, "begitu?"

hoseok mengangguk. "sangat. kau bisa tanya minhye, ia sudah kucekoki tentang hal melamarmu sejak 3 bulan sebelum pernikahannya. aku pikir, melamarmu merupakan hal yang mudah. aku hanya perlu berlutut, menyerahkan cincin. kau akan mengatakan 'ya', kemudian aku akan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manismu. semudah itu."

kiyeon tertawa, dan hoseok tahu tawa itu merupakan tawa meremehkan. "kalau kau berpikir semudah itu, kenapa, kenapa kau tidak melamarku dari awal, shin hoseok?"

"karena, kupikir-pikir lagi, kau pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih baik dariku. maksudku— kau berbakat, berdedikasi, kau punya masa depan yang cerah, dan akan lebih cerah lagi bila orang selain aku yang mendukungmu. hyunwoo, misalnya." hoseok baru saja akan melanjutkan ketika kiyeon memotongnya paksa.

"kau pikir kenapa aku merelakan hyunwoo dengan minhye? karena aku tahu betul minhye mencintai hyunwoo sama seperti hyunwoo mencintainya. kau berharap aku menjadi benalu di antara mereka? aku merelakan hyunwoo karena aku mencintaimu sama seperti minhye mencintai hyunwoo, tidakkah itu jelas?"

hoseok pusing untuk ketiga kalinya. kepalanya pening.

"aku," kiyeon menghela nafas, melanjutkan, "berpikir, apakah ada yang kurang dariku. kita hampir mencapai tahun ke-4 pertunangan dan kau tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa kau akan melamarku." kiyeon menyeka matanya, dan menolak tisu yang disodorkan hoseok padanya, memang perusak suasana. "aku mulai berpikir bahwa kau memiliki wanita yang lebih dariku. aku takut."

"tentu saja tidak! kau adalah wanita yang paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui, untuk apa aku berselingkuh darimu?"

"KARENA KAU TIDAK MENUNJUKKAN TANDA BAHWA KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGANKU!" sembur kiyeon mengagetkan hoseok, "kau membuatku takut, hoseok. dan puncaknya ketika aku tahu bahwa aku hamil, aku hancur. aku tidak peduli dengan pekerjaanku, tapi aku memikirkan hal yang lebih parah, apakah kau benar-benar berselingkuh dan berakhir mencampakkkanku, dan akhirnya anak ini— dia tidak akan mengenal siapa ayahnya. aku takut."

hoseok tertegun. ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"maafkan aku."

"sudah terlambat."

"tidak, kiyeon. dengarkan aku dulu." hoseok menghela nafas, sekali lagi. "aku ingin melamarmu, namun melihatmu begitu sempurna membuatku mundur. aku berpikir, bukankah itu hal yang sangat disayangkan bila wanita sesempurna dirimu bersanding denganku? aku pesimis. dan puncaknya ketika aku akan melamarmu, kau mengatakan bahwa kau hamil. aku takut kau berpikiran bahwa aku melamarmu karena kau mengandung anakku. aku terdengar pengecut, tapi, maafkan aku. aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"kau membuatku tidak nyaman, hoseok."

"aku tahu, maka dari itu, tunggu—" hoseok beralih, menghilang beberapa saat dan kembali dengan berlutut di hadapan wanita itu. "aku tahu aku mungkin membuatmu resah akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku ingin membuatmu menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupku. aku ingin merubah margamu menjadi shin, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, maka dari itu… maukah kau… menikah denganku, yoo kiyeon?"

kiyeon masih kesal, namun juga terharu. menyeka air matanya, wanita itu memperlihatkan jari manis kanannya yang terpasang cincin pertunangan mereka. "aku bertunangan denganmu, hoseok. apa yang kurang jelas dari itu semua? aku tidak peduli apakah kau menikahiku karena aku mengandung anakmu."

hoseok mengangguk, masih menyodorkan kotak beludru tersebut pada kiyeon. wanitanya tersenyum kecil, meskipun wajahnya bersimbah air mata, balas mengangguk.

 _oh my god._

"apakah artinya… kita…" kiyeon tertawa paksa, hoseok masih sama bodohnya. "ya, tuan shin."

hoseok tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. ia merengkuh tubuh kiyeon, mencium bibirnya. "terimakasih, _nyonya shin_."

* * *

 **#8 – finally, it happens**

"kiyeon-ah, kau cantik sekali! akhirnya kau menikah! aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat si bodoh hoseok itu menikahimu setelah changkyun lahir, tapi untungnya adalah, changkyun bisa melihat pernikahan kalian!"

seokmin—yang ditugasi menggendong changkyun, keponakannya yang kini menggeliat tidak nyaman di pelukannya—menggerutu, merutuki kebodohan kakaknya. " _noona_ , changkyunie masih berumur 2 minggu, bagaimana dia bisa melihat."

"aku percaya dia bisa melihat semuanya, min. omong-omong, kiyeon, berhenti menghapus bedakmu." kilah minhye cepat, meraih busa bedak dari meja rias dan menaburi wajah kiyeon dengan bedak, lagi.

kiyeon mengaku ia masih awkward dengan makeupnya. ini terlalu tebal. hoseok saja melarangnya menggunakan makeup yang tebal, tapi minhye memaksa.

"panas, minhye-ya."

minhye memasang muka tidak percaya. "kau harus menerima tamu selama 3 jam, apa maksudmu panas?!"

wanita itu sudah siap bila harus diceramahi minhye panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, namun tuhan memang selalu mendengar doanya. jeonghan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. "kiyeon-ah, sudah siap?"

kiyeon mengangguk. minhye menggandeng tangannya setelah menyerahkan changkyun pada jisoo, tunangan seokmin.

"sahabatku akan menikah… sahabatku akan menikah." ujar minhye dengan nada seperti bernyanyi. "jangan berlebihan, minhye." hoseok menegur, dan minhye menggerutu. harusnya hoseok sudah berada di altar—kenapa masih ada di sini?

"kenapa? kau cemburu sekali."

"kau membuat jalannya istriku lama."

"maaf saja, ini salahmu sendiri, tuan shin hoseok! siapa suruh mengadakan pesta pernikahan ketika kiyeon hamil tua? dasar suami tidak peka."

hoseok dan minhye akan selalu menjadi rival. jadi sebelum minhye melayangkan stiletto ke kepala hoseok, pria itu cepat-cepat kembali ke altarm tuan yoo tertawa, dan minhye menyerahkan tangan kiyeon pada tuan yoo yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu gereja.

"aku merasa tersentuh padahal bukan aku yang menikah." minhye mengambil changkyun dari pelukan seokmin. bayinya masih tertidur.

"berlebihan, _noona_."

kiyeon tersenyum tipis. ayahnya rela datang jauh untuknya. tersenyum hangat, menggandeng tangannya sampai ia berada di altar. hoseok, suaminya, terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan tuxedo putih.

ayahnya menyerahkan tangannya kepada hoseok dan kiyeon terkagum akan bagaimana tangannya terasa begitu hangat di atas tangan hoseok, tidak peduli seberapa dingin tangannya di dalam sarung tangannya.

"kau siap?" kiyeon menarik nafas, menghembuskannya pelan, dan tersenyum.

"aku siap."

hidup dengan yoo—shin—kiyeon butuh modal besar.

modal cinta dan pengorbanan.

* * *

authoress note:

halo! i'm back with another monsta x fic dan kiho lagi? hehe. gimana sih, username showhyuked tapi nulisnya kiho? yang jelas, i'll be more active here. oh iya, ada yang sering main ke AO3? karena saya ada rencana mau hijrah ke AO3, kan rpf sudah dilarang di ffnet :D

anyway, thanks for reading. any review will be appreciated.

see you on next project!


End file.
